


In My Secret Life

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-05-07
Updated: 2004-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-30 10:03:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15094448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: "In my secret life, things are different."





	In My Secret Life

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

**In my Secret Life**

**by:** keladryb

**Character(s):** Abbey, CJ  
**Pairing(s):** Abbey/CJ.  Sort of.  
**Category(s):** Drabble, Slash  
**Rating:** YTEEN **Disclaimer:** I don't own them.  If I did, I'd be rich.  
**Summary:** "In my secret life, things are different."  
**Spoiler:** None  
**Written:** April, 2004  
**Feedback:** Cherished.  
**Author's Note:** For tww100's "Leonard Cohen Song Titles" Challenge, and for Eodrakken, because I lost a game of 8-ball.

In my secret life, I'm having an affair with C.J. Cregg. In my secret life, my husband asks me before making decisions that will forever change our lives. In my secret life, I have power in my own right, and I never gave up my career for him. It's ironic. I've warned my daughters against sacrificing themselves for the men they love since they were still in diapers. In my secret life, CJ is peeling my pantyhose down my legs and kissing me in places I haven't been kissed in a long time. In my secret life, things are different.


End file.
